


Absolute Torture.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Absolute Torture.

It was hell. There was nothing she could do to stop this, no matter how hard she tried. Over and over again, Tavros was flogged in the same space of brown, bloody, lacerated skin right between the shoulderblades. Cries of anguish and agony were forced from the lips of the half dead Taurus before her; his tears mixed with the cuts on his face the shadowed figure had forced her to provide with her talons. The abuser kept returning with increasingly forceful beating, spaced seconds apart to let the pain set in, forcing Nepeta to watch her matesprite be beat within an inch of his life. After a few minutes the beatings stopped, much to Nepeta's surprise. Her relief quickly subsided as a glimmer of light in the darkness caught her eye. The shadowed figure grinded the object against another metal surface, creating a high pitched whine that was just too much for Nepeta. She showed her pain with a loud scream.

In a blink of an eye, the shadowed figure had made their way back over to Tavros. The knife dangled in front of Tavros' face for a few seconds, then quickly shifted over to his back; the knife point was now lightly dragging over the lacerated skin. Tavros seethed in pain behind floods of tears.  
Nepeta: "Why are you doing this?"  
The shadowed figure simply looked to Nepeta and took a firm hold of the knife, driving it quickly into Tavros' back, which caused him to cry out in anguish as the shadowed figure pulled it down the tougher skin on his back. The blood poured from his back like running water onto the floor below, causing Nepeta to scream out in horror, trying to avert her eyes; every time she tried, her head turned back against her will, prying open her eyes to force her to see the horrible display.

The knife was twisted and pushed in deeper, causing Tavros to scream out, the tears finally stopping because he couldn't produce any more; the torture seemed to last forever and a day. The knife is thrown away, and Tavros takes deep breaths, hoping this was the end of it all. The footsteps retreat, and Nepeta continues to cry deeply, seeing her loved one being cut up before her eyes was the worst possible torture in her opinion.

Tavros shook violently as he tried to prop himself up onto his elbows, looking towards Nepeta with an almost vacant expression, the color draining from his face. She looked towards him as he dropped down again, going limp on the table he was connected to. The footsteps return, the undeniable smell of burning along with them.  
Nepeta: "JUST STOP! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH ALREADY!"  
The shadowed figure remained silent, the burning smell now accompanied by a glowing fire headed towards Tavros. In a matter of seconds, the fire was thrown onto Tavros' limp body, quickly lighting the blood leading up to his body.

This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't! Who would even do a thing like this?

Who really hated her that much that they would go so far as to kill the ones she loved so dearly?


End file.
